


A Rose Among Thorns

by Fawnix



Category: Thomas Sanders, Thomas Sanders Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fantasy AU, Fluff, From an amazing youtube animatic, Happy Ending, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Magic, Or Is It?, Royalty, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF), Sorry if i spell Joans name wrong, i wont say, prinxiey, theyre an adorable bean either way tho-, thomas sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawnix/pseuds/Fawnix
Summary: Thomas never expected to be king so soon... luckily his late parents left behind their most loyal servants, among them, Patton, Logan, and Virgil, all essential in different ways. With their help he may just get through this yet..Meanwhile, Roman has always dreamed of being a prince... or at least living in a castle. But opportunity may have come calling, through a less than graceful encounter..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SPECIAL THANKS: thepastelpeach made a wondeful animatic that inspired this fic!!! SUBSCRIBE TO THEM
> 
> COMMENTS ARE APPRECIATED!!

The kingdom (asking creator for opinions on names, so name is TBA) was a place of majesty. Ruled by the kind and gentle (newly appointed King) Thomas, there was no doubt that the place was peaceful. After the assassination of the late king and queen, citizens feared for not only the safety of themselves, but the safety of their kingdom and the remaining members of the royal family. Thomas, being young, hadany advisers at his side, many of whom had worked with his parents. Logan was his strategic and formalities advisor, as well as the castles magical expert. He taught Thomas poise and manners, and how to lead with intellect. He also made certain Thomas was where he should be when he should be, though on occasion Thomas would manage to sneak by his careful watch to enjoy some free time in the kingdom. There was also Patton, who helped Thomas lead with compassion and kindness, as well as being there for the king as emotional support. Virgil, although intimidating and rather depressing upon first glance, helped Thomas remain safe. He taught Thomas how to use a sword as defense, as well as a form of healing magic, though Thomas lacked much grace in healing large wounds. 

Now that you are all caught up on the kingdom itself, let us get into the story, where things are about to change…

 

“King Thomas!!” Guards looked up, and straightened their backs at the name of the king. Logan ran by them, shoes clacking on the polished marble floor. “Your highness!!! You have a meeting we must stay on schedule! The ambassadors cannot wait!” He was out of sight quickly. Despite the older mans frail appearance he could run rather quickly when necessary. The guards looked at one another in confusion. Although Thomas’s escape attempts were common, they always felt unnerved when they heard of his disappearances.

Thomas grinned as he entered the servants passage. A few maids looked up at him in shock before bowing politely. “Oh! So sorry gals I’ll be out of your way soon.” He took a step forwards then turned around. “If Logan comes by, tell him you havent seen me.” He winked and ran off, weaving around carts and other random tools stacked inside the small hallway. He approached the door he was seeking, and wrenched it open. He looked down at the stairs and ran down, skipping as many steps as he could. He opened the door below and peeked out, looking at the gate ahead. He smiled and ran outside quickly, ignoring the stares of the guards. He stopped at the final gate exiting the castle and handed the guard to his left his crown, cape, and vest. Now wearing only a white undershirt, and dark pants, he only looked like a fairly well off citizen. He ran out the gate and left the guard frozen in shock as they held the precious items. 

As Thomas reached the market near the castles garden (it stretched far past the gates as his parents wanted to share the lovely spring blooms with the people) he could hear the sounds of bargaining, shouting, crying and laughing. It was so much more lively than his castle. He knew speaking that way was selfish, but he couldn't help but relish his time away from the throne. He saw a ring of people ahead, and decided, out of curiosity, to have a peek at what was causing the crowd.

“Come at me my good sir! I shall strike you down before you move twice!” Thomas looked at the display. The man who had spoken, a tall and handsome fellow wearing a white tunic with a scarlet sash twirled a rapier at another man, who held another blade. The man in red seemed confident, with a good balance and the right hand positions. “Well don't leave me hanging, be brave!” The scarlet man’s smile was dazzling Thomas decided. The mystery man had an air of confidence, one that Thomas himself often lacked. He put on a good show too! Children were laughing and cheering for the two (though mostly for the scarlet) and were clapping wildly. Many of the other people seemed bemused as well, chuckling to one another. 

When the other man finally took a step, the scarlet sashed man took two steps forward and knocked the larger man to his knees. “Good effort! You may be large but you underestimate your opponents. Maintain a strong balance!” Thomas watched as the man walked away, sighing. This was a curious person indeed. “Any other challengers?” Thomas paused.

“I challenge!” Thomas said as he stepped forward. The mystery man was about to speak, but Thomas interjected. “But, if I win, you will accompany me back to my...home.” He decided. “So I may introduce you to someone who may take an interest in your sword skills.” The man in red looked at him. 

“Alright, fine.” Said the man with a smile. “Though do note I do not wish to be hired, I already have a dream I am going to achieve someday. But I shall humor you.” Thomas stepped forwards and grabbed the rapier left by the previous challenger and fell into his stance. “Ooh experience I see~” the man said with a nod. “Well ill have someone…” he pointed at a person in the crowd. “You! Count to 3 please!” He looked to Thomas. “On 3, we begin.”


	2. A spar...and a familiar face?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spar begins and ends, and some introductions take place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSYCH! ok so the reason im posting this was because I already had these two chapters done, hadn't seen the YouTube comments, and didn't realize how hyped people were...so here is the longer part of the chapter!
> 
> Thank you and for now don't expect another update until this Weekend at least...School's tough my dudes.
> 
> Comments are loved and appreciated!!

“Well, naturally I get to know your name before we begin?” Thomas asked with a smile. The other paused, sword lowering slightly. Thomas hoped he wasn’t being too personal, but then again they were about to sword fight...which was pretty personal... Well at least in terms of personal space. 

“Why not! My name is Roman!” Roman said with a little bow. Thomas returned the bow. “Naturally now that I have revealed my name, you will also reveal yours hm?” Thomas nodded. Usually it would’ve been a dead giveaway to say his name, but after a royal child is born, many families name their children after the name of the new baby.

“I am Thomas. It is a pleasure Roman.” The two men adjusted their stances, and Roman nodded at the person he selected to count them down. The citizen walked to the front of the circle of people, fidgeting nervously. Thomas and Roman both sent the person a reassuring smile.

“3”

“2”

“1!!” 

There was no hesitation from Roman this time. His sparring partner obviously had experience in swordplay, so he wasn’t going to toy around. He lunged forwards quickly, eyes sizing Thomas up and scanning for weak points and openings. Thomas did the same, pulling low to avoid the swing of the dull rapier. The two found no openings in each other and leapt back, circling. Roman was surprised to say the least. It was rare to find someone with skills to match his own, considering that his master was one of the best swordswomen in the kingdom. Her blows were quick, precise, and sharp. He had yet to beat his master. Thomas was also surprised. Virgil was the best swordsman he knew and had yet to meet anyone who could match the training he had been given. 

“You’re good.” Roman said with a nod at Thomas. The boy seemed around his age, around 27-29 if he had to guess. He was flexible, as he went low first. Best to keep a sharp eye on those legs. Thomas however was concentrating on Roman’s wrists. The quick flick he had made at the start was practiced. Thomas knew that this was a sign of how quickly Roman could change his sword’s direction. 

“As are you.” Said Thomas idly as they continued to circle one another. Thomas went in first this time, angling his blow for Roman’s middle, an obvious test point. Roman countered with his sword, pushing back against Thomas’s, and the two fought for a moment, their swords pressing against one another before Roman paced back, and swung at Thomas’s legs. They were test shots, and both knew that. Thomas leapt over and away from the sword blade. He usually would’ve jumped up, but the quickness Roman had would have mean a sword on his stomach before he hit the ground. As he expected, Romans sword flashed a few inches from where he had jumped to, causing the white tunic he was wearing to billow softly at the gust caused by the swords near encounter. Thomas went in again, striking at Roman’s legs. Roman sidestepped and caught the sword with his own. Shifting grips and lunging forward while Thomas’s sword was tangled between them. It was dangerous, lunging at a blade, but Roman trusted his instincts.

These movements went on for some time, and unless you'd like me to elaborate you another time on the details of this fight, I’ll skip to the end, so we can get on with it shall we?

The two were tired now. Clash after clash left them breathless. They were evenly matched. Thomas especially was feeling out of breath. The young king had already run from the palace that day, so sword fighting right after may not have been the best move. He glanced at Roman who remained in form, and quickly lunged forwards again. He will aim at your weak spot. Guard your arms. Thomas moved his sword to block his arms but felt something push against...his left leg? Before he could think he was on the ground and Roman’s sword was pointed at his chest. 

“H-hah…. I... I win!” Roman breathed out with a smile. He then offered a hand to Thomas who took it gratefully. “Well that was a lovely match!” He smiled as the small audience they had collected began to cheer. They were nearly equals, which was still a shock to both. 

“Yes! You are…quite the master s-swordsman!” Thomas laughed and Roman soon followed in suit, the two laughing while covered in a layer of sweat. Roman nodded to Thomas, and Thomas offered a hand. Roman grabbed it and they shook hands. “I suppose this means I return home empty handed then?” Thomas sighed. The other was truly a great swordsman, so it was a shame to see him go after all that effort. 

“Well...I never said I wouldn’t go even If I won...did I??” Thomas blinked at Roman’s statement. “I find you to be a worthy opponent, which means this friend of yours must know a thing or two about sword play just as much as you...” He paused as if considering his options. “Very well! Take me to him!” 

Thomas smiled. “Very well! Follow me! I will take you to-” He was cut off by the sound of someone's very loud footsteps coming towards them. Thomas turned around to see Logan rushing towards them with a look of worry (and slight frustration) on his face. Thomas straightened his posture and then approached Logan, who slowed and was panting heavily. He knew what was coming. Whenever Logan ultimately caught him, he would listen to a list of worries and concerns, and then a list of criticism at his “un royal like” behavior. 

“Your Highness-” Logan wheezed with a sigh, lowering himself and placing his hands on his thighs. “You mustn't...run away like that!!” He panted. “We were all w-worried sick!! You...have NO idea...how hard it was to find you!!” Logan was wheezing now. And took a moment to catch his breath. 

Roman however was having a momentary revelation. Thomas…. your highness...His eyes widened, and he looked at Thomas who looked from Roman to Logan then back to Roman. Thomas was not just A Thomas he was THE Thomas. King Thomas!!! Oh...oh my god. He kicked the king onto the ground...he was going to jail wasn't he! He hurt the king!!! “I-”

Thomas laughed and smiled. “Not what you expected right?” Thomas grinned, ignoring the hushed murmurs of the crowd that had regrouped once they had heard his name. “I apologize for not telling you sooner. I feared you would have gone easy on me! Or...would have denied me the chance to spar at all!” He smiled, his face flushed from the fight. Roman blinked.

Ok no jail, he supposed. “T-that's true!” He stuttered. “y-YOUR HIGHNESS!!” He squeaked. Thomas chuckled lightly and Roman felt a blush forming on his face from the embarrassment of it all. 

“No need to call me Highness. I fooled you, and you beat me anyhow. Thomas is fine.” Roman gaped. “Now where were we. Ah yes! I have a friend who I think would take interest in your skills!” Thomas said. He turned to Logan for a moment, who was standing up and looking at the two curiously, the extreme panic receding as the realization that his king was ok set into his mind. 

“Whatever you wish...Thomas.” He smiled. Roman had never been so lucky in his life. His dream was to work at the palace. To meet the royal family and become royalty himself! Or as close as he could to getting it. “I-Of course! Please lead the way!” He said with a flourish, going back to his usual attitude. Logan coughed, interrupting the two,

“Ahem. Sorry to interrupt but we really MUST be on our way now. If this...man wishes to come he can, since it is as you'd like your highness.” Logan said as he regained his posture. “I shall find us a ride.” He began glancing around before Thomas stopped him.

“Logan, it’s fine. It's a lovely day, why not walk home hm?” He gestured for Roman to follow, and the three began walking back to the castle, all equally tired, and all equally unwilling to admit it. 

They arrived eventually, and Thomas and Roman were taken to get fresh clothes immediately. Roman relished at the lavish bath and clothes he was given due to his presence as a “guest of the crown”. He checked himself out in the mirror. His new clothes had an actual red sash, and a white tunic and coat with gold accents. It was much more suited to his tastes. He spun once, enjoying the feeling of the soft fabric before he left his room and saw Thomas. “Ah Pri- Thomas!” He called. Thomas turned to him. 

“You look spectacular Roman!” Thomas clapped slightly at the outfit. “Very fetching color on you!” Roman sputtered. He looked good?! Thomas was wearing a navy blue and red overcoat with silver buttons and chains running along the fabric. The suit fit like a glove and complimented the silver crown that rested upon Thomas’s head. He had a sword belt now, one that held a rapier, a real one with an ornamented hilt. It had a rose pommel, and vines traveling up the hilt. It was lovely. Thomas smiled softly, and Roman could not deny how fitting it was to see the other in an outfit like that. “Well, I invited my two closest attendants, one of whom you’ve already met, Logan, and Patton, who I think you’ll find is quite good company. They will be here shortly, along with the friend I told you about!” 

“Ah I see!” said Roman. He had no time to prepare. Not even a moment to take it all in. “Well I can’t wait to meet them!” He smiled as a set of large doors at the end of the hall opened to reveal Logan, whom Roman had already met, Patton, a bright fellow dressed in light blue and grey, and…

“Virgil?” 

Virgil blinked.


	3. Sneak Peak + Seeking Beta Readers??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! My plotline is fairly complex and I need beta readers and people to help me fill my plotline more!!
> 
> If youre interested, comment below!
> 
> Requirements:   
> -Having a discord  
> -Being Nice  
> -Having an email and google docs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! My plotline is fairly complex and I need beta readers and people to help me fill my plotline more!!
> 
> If youre interested, comment below!
> 
> Requirements:   
> -Having a discord  
> -Being Nice  
> -Having an email and google docs

Preview:

They stared at eachother for a moment, neither speaking. Virgil hadnt made a sound, in fact he had stiffened once he recognized the other male, meanwhile Roman was glancing between Thomas and the group, extremely confused.

Virgil stepped forward. “Nice to see ya...princey.” He said quietly. Logan’s eyes widened slightly, and Patton squealed softly. 

Thomas was just as confused as everyone was, more so once Virgil had actually made the first move in a social situation. Maybe there was more to Roman than he thought. He supposed the nickname princey was from...however the two knew eachother, and it was fine considering he was king now. If not that wouldve been wuite confusing...

Roman finally caught up to the present “No wonder Thomas could evenly match me! He learned from you, and we had the best teacher there was right Virge~?”

ALRIGHT BACK TO THE TASK AT HAND:

I need:  
-beta readers to edit grammar mistakes in my chapters  
-plot writers to help me flush my plot out more (so sorry you wont get to experience the twists ono)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is a sneak shot for all you craving sanders fans out there!
> 
> also these first few chapters is building the relationship between the sides, roman, and Thomas. I wouldnt call it slow burm but I do want to build their relationships.
> 
> Feel free to comment! I live for praise and critique.


End file.
